


Worry

by CarbonBasedSentient



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Carpe Noctem - Freeform, He misses his friend, I tried so hard but this is what came out, I'm Sorry, It's not gay I swear, Sadbois, The Echo Chamber, he is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonBasedSentient/pseuds/CarbonBasedSentient
Summary: Alexander's blood bond to Carter wears off, and he gets spooked





	Worry

 

[[A series of crumpled up drafts of letters that sit in Alexander's trash, and one sealed envelope that sits on his desk.]]

 

Meiner Lieber Carter,

 

~~ Lieber Carter, ~~

~~ Carter, ~~

~~ I can’t help but shake the feeling that something terrible has happened to you. It’s been a pressing, gnawing worry that’s stuck with me for months. Is everything alright? Has something happened to you? How are you doing? Have you ~~

~~ Carter, ~~

~~ This is Alexander. I’ve been meaning to check in with you for a while now. I was hoping to write you when things were quiet, but I found myself tasked with a multitude of other concerns. Not that I was trying to put you off. Quite the latter. I was actually ~~

~~ Mein Bester Freund Carter, ~~

~~ Mein Freund Carter, ~~

~~ Carter, ~~

~~ Carter, please write me as soon as you get this message. I have had this feeling for months that something has happened to you, and it would mean the world to me if you could let me know that you’re alright. Or that you’re not. Just that you’re not yet dead. But then again, if you died, you couldn’t write me back, so I hope that that’s not the case and so I know you never quite had the resources to make yourself the most available but I would appreciate it so much if you could say something when you get this letter this is Alexander and I’m at the ~~

~~ Lieber Carter, ~~

~~ Carter,  ~~

~~ We miss you terribly. Perhaps you could visit if you find yourself able, Jenessa and I would be rather excited  ~~

~~ Carter I miss you ~~

~~ Carter I don’t know how much longer I can stand being in this city. I don’t want to leave, but I don’t know if I can stay. ~~

 

Carter, 

 

How have you been holding up? I was just writing to say that we miss you here in Metatropolis, though I’m sure that you don’t miss being here. The state of the city wasn’t the best when you left, and I guarantee you, things haven’t gotten much better. Out with one problem, in with a new. I hope that you’ve managed to find some peace now that you’ve left. We all know there’s none here. 

 

Perhaps I might take time to visit you sometime soon, assuming you want to be found. I understand that your mission upon leaving was rather...personal, and I would hate to intrude. If this letter ever finds its way to you, write me back. I do miss speaking with you.

 

Immer Deiner,

 

Alexander

 


End file.
